


Growing in Many Ways

by Denimface



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blowing, Fucking, Multi, Naughty, Screenplay/Script Format, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denimface/pseuds/Denimface
Summary: My second series fanfiction! Hope you all enjoy the adventures of Steve from Minecraft!Enjoy! UwU





	Growing in Many Ways

*Steve was walking through the forest looking for materials. He gets some wood*

 

 **Steve** : Wow! This wood is so hard!

 

 **Skeleton** : *Watching from the shadows of a cave* Woah, this guy is H.O.T HOT! *He whispers to himself.

 

* **Steve** holds the wood blocks in his thick rectangle arms. He wanders into a cave*

 

 **Skeleton** : Oh no! He is coming straight this way! *He hides in a darker part of the cave, right next to some iron ore*

 

 **Steve** : This is the perfect place to find some iron ore. /sees iron ore/ OH LOOK! IRON ORE! *He mines the iron ore and goes to pick it up. He almost reaches the iron ore before something pops in front of him. He accidentally grabs a skelebone*

 

 **Skeleton** : Aah! *His dick becomes hard as Steve goes to pick up the iron ore. It pops up just in time for Steve to grab it*

 

 **Steve** : wowza! This isnt iron! But it is as hard an any ingot! *He pulls the skeleton out of the darkness* OH NO! A mob!1!1! Don’t hurt me!!

 

 **Skeleton** : Ahhh! Steve-sama I won’t hurt you! PLease dont hurt me ! *He cowers in fear and lust*

 

 **Steve** : Oh!? You do not want to hurt me?! Well then. I am fine with you! *Steve smiles, showing his pearly whites*

 

 **Skeleton** : Thanks Steve-sama! Do you need help collecting iron!

 

 **Steve** : *he realizes his hand is still holding the skelebone* no thanks, this is all the iron i need *He stares down onto the skelebone after saying*

 

 **Skeleton** : Well… You can smelt it right here if you want. *He winks to Steve*

 

 **Steve** : Oh I will! *He gets down on his knees* Let me just put this ore into my smoking hot furnace! *He shoves the skelebone forcefully into his mouth.*

 

 **Skeleton** : Oh fuck! *He is pulled forward by the force of Steve’s mouth* Damn boy! You sure are a hard sucker!

 

 **Steve** : *He pulls back so he can speak* When I was on my own I learned some special skills!

  
  


**Skeleton** : *He pushes steves head back on his hard ten foot inch boner* Don’t stop now!

 

 **Steve** : Hghghghhhuhhuuhh! *He pulls back* Now it’s my turn.

 

*Steve stands up abruptly and pushes the skeleton’s head down to his crotch. He sticks his huge dong into its eye hole*

 

 **Steve:** Ah yes. You like that don’t you?

 

 **Skeleton** : Oh fuck! Yes Steve Daddy!

 

 **Steve** : *thrusts in and out of the skull multiple times for -3683 minutes* Fuck! I am getting so close!

 

 **Skeleton** : Cum all over my skull sir! *He slides his skull off of Steve’s dick and looks Steve straight in the eyes* Cum now master!

 

 **Steve** : Fuck. Who is my slave! Who is my slave you dirty little fucker* He begins to cum buckets all of the Skeleton’s face*

 

 **Skeleton** : Oh. It is me sir *He tries to say as his skull is filled with daddy’s cum*

 

 **Steve** : Let’s do round 2 at my place. Follow me there right now. *He begins to walk out of the cave*

 

 **Skeleton** : Oh yes sir! *He follows Steve back to his dirt shelter*

 

 **Steve** : *He unsheathes his diamond sword and holds it erect* Are you ready for this you naughty skele-slut. You better be! Bend over you fuck!

 

 **Skeleton** : *Obeys and lays down on top of a crafting table* Please give me your hard shaft papa!

 

 **Steve** : *Sticks the rod into the pelvis. He shakes it around inside of him* Fuck! You like this you slut? You like this?

 

 **Skeleton** : Oh daddy! Fuck! Bang it up against my insides!

 

*Steve’s thick sword goes straight through the skele’s ribcage*

 

 **Steve** : *Picks up the skeleton using his thick stick* Oh fuck! I am gonna cum! *He throws the Skeleton on the cyan carpet* Boy, in this world, you gotta watch out for who you fuck with! *He gets on top of the Skeleton and holds him down with his legs. He takes his dick and beats it against the spinal cord of the Skeleton* Rattle those bones boy!

 

 **Skeleton:** Oh boy Master you really are rattling my bones eegehh egeheg eghhhhh. Fuck this feels good master!

 

 **Steve** : You better fucking enjoy because it will be the last thing you feel for a long time!

 

 **Skeleton** : Oh fuck yes! Shoot some hot steamy cummies into my ribs. *He arches his back to receive the sweet nectar from Steve* Fucking put it in me daddy!

 

 **Steve** : Wait… I just realized. You sound exactly like my dad! Roger Johnson? Is it you?

 

 **Skeleton** : Yes son, it is me. Have you liked pummeling your dads ass? I am not hairy and fat as I used to be.

 

 **Steve** : *He strokes of his dick at 46π meters per second. He pumps out a stream of hot lava* Fuck, dad, you better take it like a man.

 

 **Roger** : Wow son, this is better than when I was alive! Give your dad your big ol’ cock! FUck! You get it from your old grandpa!

 

 **Steve** : Maybe next time he can join us *He stares into his dad’s eyes while saying. He then bends over, grabs his dad’s jaws, and rips them apart, throwing the bones onto his bed* I will recombine you when it is time for our next session.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title for this chapter: Like father, like son


End file.
